


My Angel

by iwritefanfictioninenglishexams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Michifer - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritefanfictioninenglishexams/pseuds/iwritefanfictioninenglishexams
Summary: They all have their own issues, rejection, abuse or family. But together, can they help each other to make their lives better?





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my best friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+best+friend).



> I'm not good at writing fanfiction, so I apologise if its awful in advance. let me know what you think and that will decide if I write more

**CAS' POV**

 

I looked at my reflection in the mirror I keep in my bedroom. I pull on a baggy jumper and when my curves still aren't hidden, a large baggy jumper on the top despite the heat outside. Next, I zip up my jeans and fasten my converse, before placing the beanie securely on my head. "Gabe, Lucifer! Come on, we have to go!" I shout to the household, not caring if I wake anyone else up as I grab my car keys. My brothers are the only ones in my family who accept that I'm transgender. Out of the three of us, I am the oldest with one year between me and Luce and four between me and Gabe. We were told at school last week, that today we have to show the new kids around the school.

 

It takes twice as long to get to school as it normally does as Lucifer kept bugging me the entire way. This meant that instead of arriving at school early like we were meant to, we go there at our normal time. FUCK. I get out the car and rush my brothers to do the same before locking the car as we speed walk to reception. when we arrive, there are three boys waiting there, whom I assume are the new kids. There was a boy my age - and boy was he hot-, a boy Lucifer's age and well, a moose, Gabe's age. I guess I must have been staring because both my brothers shoved me, now, the good news about this is that it got me out of my trance, but the bad news, is that it sent me tumbling into the hot one and I landed on top of him. SHIT FUCK.

 

"I-I'm so sorry" I stutter out whilst blushing. he smiled and I decided that I liked the way the corners of his eyes crinkled. Speaking of his eyes, they were forest green. The next thing I liked was that I was so close o him I could count every freckle on his face if I wanted to. "It's okay, Blue eyes" I blush incredibly darker and stand up before I help him stand up.

 

**Dean's POV**

 

Blue eyes?! What kind of a pick up line was that, Dean? Stupid, stupid, STUPID!! Like, hello, you have Bluer than Blue eyes and I am going to use that as a name for you! Aw' he's blushing, I can't believe that actually worked. He helped me up, "The name's Dean, Dean Winchester"

"My name is Cassi-Um-Castiel, my name is Castiel. This is my brother Gabriel and my other brother Lucifer." he gestures to the boys he came in with and shrugs at the questioning look I give him due to the names.

"see you later boys." I shout behind me as I take Castiel's hand and lead him to the doors for him to show me around. He's blushing again, and honestly, it is adorable. 

"I-uh-I need to go to my locker if that's okay?" he whispers shyly

"Yeah, just lead the way" he lets go of my hand and walks to his locker which is coincidentally right next to us. "So, Cassie, where to next?"i ask once he puts his stuff in his locker, which is when I notice he froze at the nickname. "W-What did you just c-cally me?" he asks nearly in tears. That's a bit dramatic, its just a nickname... Maybe something triggered a bad memory? "it was just a nickna-" I got cut off my some british voice. "OI CASSIE! You look very sexy today, don't you?" I open my eyes, not realising I'd closed them and took in the scene before me. The british guy had pushed Cas against the lockers with his friends surrounding him. What the hell is going on?! "Not wearing a dress today, huh? Well we don't need this jumper" He sneers before he ripped it off . Wait... Cas a... A girl? What? I looked, Cas was wearing a baggy shirt but still didn't hide the curves she-he-ugh they had. Cas began to cry and I snapped out of my trance and pushed the guy off him and punched him in the face. I grabbed -their- hand and pulled Cas out of the building.

 

I hugged him-her-whatever and wiped their tears. "You're okay, Cas. It's okay." I rocked him gently, this is what I used to do with Sammy after he used to have nightmares as a kid. "tell me why they did that to you. I'm gonna rip his lungs out!"

"I-I'm transgender, I'm a boy, but I am trapped in this body. Now, go ahead, tell me I'm a freak, or a he-she. Or be like the dysphoria and tell me that I'm always gonna be a girl!"

 

"Hey, Cas. To me, you're still Blue eyes, you are still Cas, or Castiel, a BOY. I've not known you for very long, but to me, you are the most amazing person that I know, you aren't a freak.

 

He tears up again and hides his face behind his hands. I took a deep breath to get confidence. "Don't hide that angel face from me" 

 


	2. Angry Moose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moose is unhappy about Dean leaving them

**MOOSE POV**

So Dean left me and Michael with Gabe and Lucifer.

 

*ACTIVATING BITCHFACE*

 

"Cheer up, Samoose." I look at Gabe as he puts a lollipop in his mouth "lets go!"

he grabs my arm and pulls me away from Michael "See you tonight!" I shout behind me, Michael waves, he's mute, well a voluntary mute. He doesn't talk to anyone but Dean and I ecause of his major trust issues. "So where do you want to go?"

 

"uh, anywhere" I smile gently and he smirks and pulls me out through some doors.

 

What have I gotten myself into?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think guys


	3. Shy? No.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is left with Lucifer, but did anyone explain his condition?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no life hense that I'm writing and uploading these in the same day

**MICHAEL'S POV   POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING**

~~~~Sam and Dean left, they didn't explain to Lucifer though! He smiles at me and says hello, so I smile back and wave in return. "Are you shy, that's cute?" I blush darkly and look at the floor, he puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head up. "So, wanna go out to the field?" I blush and nod before I pull out my phone. I type:

 

_I'm not being rude, I'm just a voluntary mute and I don't really have the confidence to talk to anyone, especially if I don't really know them._

 

I hand him the phone and he reads it. "Hey, its okay, one day you'll be able to talk to me." he smirks "I guess I should put my number in here" I blush and nod. He puts it in under ' _bae_ ' and ignores my questioning looks. He grabs my hand and begins pulling me outside. I see my scars peeping out and pull away to tug on my sleeve despite how hot I was, no one could see them this time.

We stop at a field and he sits on the floor and I lay down next to him. "Are you not too hot?" he asks and I truthfully nod "well how about you take your jacket off" I shake my head and frown "CHEER UP MICKEY!" he shouts and I frown more at the stupid nickname. This, however, meant he clambered on top of me and began to tickle me, so I started giggling like a madman. (WITH A BOX HEHE) I decide I can do it and say "s-stop" between my laughs and he stops, eyes widening in realisation and smiles "okay, so I like your laugh but I definitely prefer your voice." He smirks and I blush darker. I was just about to say something else when...

"OI LUCI! YOU GOT YOUR NEW SEX TOY ALREADY?!" Lucifer gets off me and turns around angrily, probably pissed they told me his plan. I took the opportunity and left. Of course he was just using me, even after I spoke to him. Stupid Michael! STUPID! I hear him call my name and break out into a run and realise I don't actually know where I am going. I reach in my pocket for my inhaler and realise I forgot it. SHIT FUCK.

 

I could tell from the feeling in my stomach I was gonna have a panic attack, and ran into the room nearest me, I think It was a janitors closet. I didn't realise I was crying until I felt my tears drop onto my hands. Lucifer must have followed me because he burst through the door, he was saying something but I could only hear my lungs collapsing and my heart beating out od my chest. soon all I could see where dots and I had pins and needles everywhere. I cant feel my hands.

 

Darkness


End file.
